


The Note

by pagan



Series: Resuscitating the Muse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marital Problems, Mystery man, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endless possibilities beckon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> A group of us decided we needed some help to our combat writer's block (in my case, I needed to resuscitate my muse) and our writing support group, writing off prompts we would each submit, was born. Thank you to dormiensa who came up with the idea, and who voluntarily organises the lot of us in this endeavor. 
> 
> This was written in response to the prompt, "passing notes".

Amid the laughing voices of family and friends, the parchment in her pocket felt like an intruder, the message within burning her fingers every time she brushed against it.

 

Which she did.

 

Often.

 

Every time Ron drank or said something. Every time Hugo cried. Every time Molly dropped hints about them having another child.

 

The moment she'd received the note, dropped carelessly by the sender onto her table at the office, she'd felt restless, wanting and aching for something undefinable. Its author had given her a knowing look as he'd left her room, confidence writ on his face. He'd known she would be unable to resist, that she would want to see what was written inside. To see what he'd offer her.

 

And so she had opened it.

 

And now, now the note tempted, lured, seduced, and as she heard yet another Weasley voice out his opinion about the joys of marriage, she started planning her move.


End file.
